Pumpkin Soup
by moi.est.susie
Summary: Claire is a single mother after herhusbandleft her fo anohter woman, but the real shock comes when she finds out tht her dauhters more special than she thought
1. Chapter 1

Pumpkin soup

Pumpkin Soup

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 1 : prologue

January the 17th is a very important and special day for me. It's the day I gave birth to my first child! It's also the day my hunk of a husband left me. Since he was at the hospital when I gave birth I presume the two events were related.

I knew I should have followed my instincts.

I wanted my hubby to be a classical dad on the day of the birth, you know, he'd stand outside the delivery room, pacing down the hallway. Maybe have a conversation with another poor husband of a pregnant lady. Then as soon as the doctor came out they'd rush to the door to see their beautiful new baby boy/girl and check on their wife.

But no, I had to give into the pressure, and have the more modern way about it. He stood there by the horrible cold hospital bed as a room fill of people started at places of my anatomy even I couldn't see in a mirror. It was absolutely embarrassing! No wonder he left me.

After I had held my baby in my arms for the first time the meanie nurses took her away, back to the baby ward. And I was taken back to my ward were Jake (my bubby) was waiting for me.

"Hello Claire," he said formally.

Dumb ass that I was I thought he was joking around, but really he was just afraid of getting emotional about what he was about to do.

"Have you been down to the baby ward yet?" I said happily "our little girls beautiful!"

"Not yet," he said looking at the ground "I'm leaving."

"Why?" I asked snuggling my pillow "You only just got here, and you haven't even held our little no name!"

"Listen to me," he held my hands and looked into my eyes "I'm leaving you."

I looked deep into his blue eyes but the guy that owned them wasn't my Jake. My Jake was loving, and sweet, and…and…

"I met someone else Claire," he said "I'm sorry about the baby and about everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked pathetically.

"I've fallen In love with someone else."

"And your leaving me," I repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes," he said looking around the room, everywhere but my eyes.

"What about the baby?" I said tears running down my cheeks "You've got to take care of us!"

"I can't," he stood up and left. And that was the end of that.

You must think I'm so rude!! Not introducing myself! My names Charlotte Sinclair, Single mother of one, and suicidal.

My life wasn't always like this, I used to have friends, a loving husband, and a happy family, and a bloody gorgeous flat in London.

The door opened and there was my best friend Sophie.

"He left me," I cried.

"I no."

"How?"

"Jake was my friend too," She said coming over to me.

"Do me a favour?"

"What?

"Get me and child a ticket to Ireland."

"Sure babe," she gave me a kiss on the head like a mum saying goodnight to a child.

I got home to my flat and half the stuff had gone, Jake had actually left me. I packed my bags as Sophie held My child.

"You have to visit me in Ireland," I said bawling.

"You know I will!"

"Let get going the plane leaves in 3 hours," I said stumbling out the door and down the stairs carrying all my bags. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was supposed to have a man by my side carrying all my stuff while I tended to my daughter.

At the airport me and baby said goodbye to Sophie. So far I've cried way more than my daughter!

One the Plane a nice man stood up to put away my carry-ons. I knew the little baby would be useful for something!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, plus I know the characters personalities are a bit muddled but its better this way in the rest of my story trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

Pumpkin soup

Pumpkin Soup

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 2 : welcome home

I was the last one off the plane so when a got to the baggage carousel most people had already got their bags. I was weird with my baggage. I looked around, everyone was a suspect, anyone could have stolen my bag. Not that it was stolen or anything, but you never know.

One by one every one left, all that was left was me, my baby girl, and a set of golf clubs that he gone past me at least 10 times.

HOLY SHIT!!

I ran down to the help desk stressing my brains off. I dinged the little bell thingy about a million times.

"Hello Madame, " said the hot young help desk guy.

"I can't find my bags," I practically yelled at him.

"I'll see what I can do," he said smiling as he pulled out a piece of paper "If you could just fill this out for me, and I'll try to find your bags."

I filled out the form telling them all about my bags, when the hottie walked back in. "This yours?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh My God," I said with a sigh of relief "Yes, thank you so… much!"

"Pleasure I could help," He smiled.

I ran of fast as I could through the nothing to declare lane and got stop by a security guard "Please slow down Madame," he said grabbing my arm "you wouldn't want this lovely young girl getting hurt."

"I'm just in a bit of a rush," I said panting. You see, my mum and dad have a little problem, they stress when I get a paper cut. Knowing them they probably think I missed the plane, or caught the wrong one and I was half way to New York.

I finally got through customs and out into the waiting room, there sat my mum and dad. Mum was so surprised to see me, it was quite strange.

"I thought you'd missed the plane!" Mum said kissing me, told you.

"Mum, it's just customs," I laughed.

"Yes, Yes, I no," she said still kissing me.

"Where's the car parked dad?" I asked pulling myself away from my mothers arms. I swear she wasn't as strong last time I was in London.

The car was parked over a mile away, typical dad refused to pay the prices that the airport car park cost.

The car wasn't really, um, nice. In fact it was rattier than my car was back in London. Dad thought it wasn't worth buying a new car, to the great disappointment to Mum and my sisters.

"So what's my granddaughter's name?" Mum asked.

"Umm…" I stared at my daughter "she kinda doesn't have one yet."

"YOU HAVEN"T NAMED YOUR CHILD!!" Mum yelled obviously confused.

"She will when she fells like it darling," Dad said backing me up, I loved it when dad felt the need to defend me, It barely ever happened as I am the oldest of 5 sisters.

"Here we are," dad said as we drove into the drive way of an old styled Victorian home, the house was just as giant as I'd remembered. 6 bedrooms, for a fantastic family home.

I walked through the door and was hit by a familiar smell… microwave pizza. The skills in our family seemed to skip a generation. Like grandma Kate could cook, mum could, so I can. But the problem with mum not being able to cook is the fact that it meant as we grew up the food we had for dinner was uneatable, so one day after getting tired of us not eating mum introduced us to a beautiful thing, the microwave. I don't think anything that isn't microwavable was ever made in the kitchen again.

"Do you remember your way to you bedroom?" Mum asked cradling my daughter in her arms.

"Of corse I do mum," I took baby off her and started climbing the stairs. My bedroom was second on the left on the third story. I walked into my room and automatically memories filled my mind of drugs, sex and fun.

I set up my baby's cot and stared at her sweetly. Mum walked into my room and looked at my gorgeous child with me.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know what I'll call her!"

"Oh that's excellent dear!"

"I'll Name her after grandma," I smiled at my child "Hello Katie."

"Oh I wish grandma had a nicer name… like Claire, or Izzy."

"MUM!!" I said angrily "her names Katie and that's final! Now I think I might get some sleep, we both need it.

I woke up 2 hours later by screams "YOUR RUINING MY LIFE!!" Fantastic Hannah's home. Hannah was my youngest sister we looked practically identical, long blonde wavy hair with sparkling blue eyes, yet she wasn't nearly as tall as me. I was always the tallest, I'm 5.11 and she's 5.2. Hannah always had a boy on her arms she was the type of girl who had a man for about a day and them ripped his heart out!

"Oh, you're home," She said so… happily.

"Yeah," I said sleepishly.

"You're looking old," she said staring at my face.

"God Hannah!" I said "I'm 7 years older then you, I'm only 25!"

"As I said you're looking old," She said laughing, then her eyes drifted over to the cot "OMG!! You're not pregnant anymore."

"Really…"

"Oh Shut Up!" She said rushing to the cot grabbing Katie "what's her name?"

"It's Kate," I said tired.

"Isn't that nana's name?" She asked, man she was an idiot.

I could here thumbs on the stairs, and obviously so could Hannah "Got to go!!" She practically through poor Kate into her cot. God she was annoying!

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well.


	3. Chapter 3

Pumpkin soup

Pumpkin Soup

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

This story may not seem very Harry Pottery but it will some time

CHAPTER 3 : Katie meet the family

I woke up at least 3 times that night with Katie crying her head off, why dose she get to cry I should be crying not her. Okay I guess she's a child but still!

Katie started crying again and I sat up straight away, I picked up my baby and cradled in my arms, she didn't stop crying. Just seeing the look on her tiny little face bought tears to my eyes. The two of us just sat there crying.

I put Katie back in her cot and went to my wardrobe, I stared into the blackness, there was barely anything in there. I pulled out some trackies and my old college hoodie. It might not be gorgeous, but it's the only thing there that would fit me.

I tiredly walked down the stairs, step-by-step, and I got to the kitchen. There sat Hannah, in her normally bitchy state, eating coco-puffs.

"Good morning," I smiled sleepishly.

"What's so good about it," She huffed.

I grabbed myself a piece of toast and sat down across the table from Hannah. "Pass the honey, would you?" I asked Hannah hoping she'd change her way and be nice for once in her bitchy, bitchy life. But sadly No "Why don't you get off your ass and get it!"

"Hannah, have some manners," Mum said entering the room, she grabbed the honey and gave it to me "would it have been so hard to do that?"

"Duh!" Hannah stode up and exposed herself, her skirt just covered her ass, she was more of a whore than I thought.

"Couldn't you wear some more clothing?" Mum asked knowing the answer.

"Mum, you want me to end up like her!" She said pointing at me.

"Ready to go honey?" dad asked Hannah, he gave her a drive to school everyday, I have no idea why she didn't just get her drivers license. They ran out the door and into the crap little car, if it could be counted as a car.

"What you going to do today?" mum asked making conversation.

"Sleep," I huffed and then I dragged myself up the 2 flights of stairs, life wasn't fair.

"Hey baby," I said smiling at Kate, I looked at the clock on my wall, it was 9pm. Just about time for dinner. I went, once again, step-by-step down the stairs. I pulled out a slice of pizza and stuck it in the microwave for 3 minutes.

I walked into the lounge Kate in one hand pizza in the other and took a seat on the extremely old lazyboy and put up my feet.

"Dose Amber still live here?" I asked, wondering of my 19 year old sister's whereabouts.

"Yes," mum said, half involved in her Australian sitcom "but I haven't seen her in days."

When the show finished I carried Kate up the stairs and put her to sleep in her cot, I cuddled up in my own bed and fell to sleep.

I woke up at 1 in the morning with the need for some good old alcohol. I slowly brought myself to my feet and stumbled into the hallway. Knowing Amber she'll have some vodka on her. I walked down the hallway and down 1 flight of stairs and down another hallway. I opened the door of Ambers bedroom and the smell of alcohol.

"Who's there?" said a muffled voice. Amber was home.

"It's me," I whispered.

"Claire?" she asked, Amber was the type of girl who would hope to be told what to do by spirits knowing her she probably thinks I'm a ghost or something "have you got something to tell me?"

"Yes Amber," I said trying not to laugh "I need vodka."

"Over there," Amber pointed to a paper bag fill off vodka and beer. I took it back up into my room and opened the vodka. I drank the hole bottle and was so overjoyed by the felling to me pissed. As when I was pregnant I was aloud no alcohol.

Kate started crying, perfect timing Katie pie. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's ganna buy you a humming bird." Even though I was singing it I didn't believe it. And neither didn't Kate, her dad wasn't ganna buy her nothing.

In the morning I decided I would do something, I was going to called Jake, no matter how hard it would be I was going to call him!

I stumbled down the stairs Kate in my arms and heard Amber in the kitchen "Claire came to visit me last night, her spirit!"

"Morning all," I said as I walked into the kitchen, hoping to burst Ambers bubble.

"Oh," Amber said looking sad.

We all laughed at her, even little Katie seemed to be laughing.

"Who's this little guy?" Amber smiled at Katie.

"It's a she and her names Kate."

"Oh," said Amber once again.

"Yeah," I said smiling "where were you?"

"Umm…" Amber said slowly conscious to the fact that her mother was there "I was with…um… Daniel. He's so hot and I think I'm in love."

"You never know," I winked and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on my mothers face, poor lady her eldest daughter had just got separated from her husband and left with a child and now one of her youngest daughters were talking about love.

Authors Note

I hope you like my story so far, it's my first story ever on fanfiction so please tell me what you think, I'm sorry if it don't make sense but… yeah… well.


End file.
